The HonoUmi Chronicles
by burnmeumi
Summary: A collection of HonoUmi one-shots, prompts primarily provided to me via followers on Tumblr. None of the one-shots are connected to each other unless I specifically state they are in the chapter.
1. An Autumn's Warmth

**Summary: Honoka surprises Umi on her graduation day with a sudden photo.**

* * *

"Umi-chan, say cheese!"

An arm drooped around my shoulders, and I looked up from my book for just a second before the sound of a shutter snapping reached my ears and the bright orange mini-camera in Honoka's hand flashed.

"H-Honoka!" I scolded, dropping my book so I could rub my eyes, the flash being too sudden for me to ready myself for. "I said no pictures!"

"B-But Umi-chaaaan…" she whined, pouting slightly at me. It was adorable of course, everything Honoka did was adorable (even when annoying me), but I'd specifically asked her to not take any pictures today. Especially without my permission. "You're graduating today! Don't you want any mementos?"

"I'll have my degree," I responded, poking her puffed out cheek and deflating it. Picking my book back up from the ground and dusting it off, I turned to look at my childhood friend turned girlfriend. "Besides I had so little notice I probably look awful."

"Nonsense!" And there was that smile again—that darned smile that could cheer anybody up, or make anyone forget they were annoyed with Honoka. It stopped working on me years ago, of course, but I still loved seeing how her face lit up with it. "Umi never looks awful! It's almost like she were an angel, fallen from the Heavens to live on Earth!"

Against my will I felt my cheeks light up with a blush. "H-Honoka…" Damn it, why was she so cute and sweet?

I may have gotten an immunity to her smile, but I was never immune to her words—something exacerbated when we started dating. Everything she'd said just seemed to hold that much more impact on me.

Honoka giggled and leaned over to peck my blushing cheeks, pulling me into her side and bringing up the display on the camera to show me the picture. The autumn leaves were glistening in the setting sun, the red and orange hues making the dying leaves pop just that much more. Honoka's smiling face was positioned right next to my own confused and slightly surprised visage, a dynamic difference that basically summed up Honoka and my relationship perfectly.

I was always more of an introverted loner, Honoka, Eli, and Kotori being my only friends when I was younger—I'd never managed to get close to any of the other kids, nor did I really want to. I was always dedicated to making sure Honoka was okay and happy, and was able to grow into the woman I felt she deserved to be—even into our junior high and high school years I always saw my purpose as making sure Honoka grew into the bright and smiling woman that she deserved to be.

But…

"Mhmm! Mhmm! Like I said, Umi always looks beautiful~!"

…But unbeknownst to me, Honoka had always seen her purpose as making sure I was able to go as far as I could, unburdened by my inability to communicate or work with other people. If it weren't for her, I never would have become friends with Eli or Kotori, or even the rest of μ's—I probably would have willingly been homeschooled by my grandmother and older sister had Otonokizaka closed down. I owe so much to Honoka…

"Only because I have an adorable angel next to me at all times," I quipped, giving her a soft peck on her lips, giggling at her own shocked and slightly blushing face.

…And I love her all the more for it.


	2. Eli the Fennec

**My first prompt directly from Tumblr! I was gonna' write a different one but this one was the only prompt I actually had an idea for. Not my best work, but I'm not really disappointed in it, so hopefully you all enjoy it!**

 **Summary: "Honoka and Umi get a pet"**

* * *

"Ooh! Ooh! Umi-chan, what about this one!"

Umi sighed, glancing away from the fish tanks in the direction of Honoka's voice. Ever since the two had gotten back from their honeymoon in Numazu, Honoka'd been insisting that they get a pet—apparently she'd grown attached to that ryokan's giant dog and wanted one of her own.

She stopped though, looking at her wife incredulously. "I thought you wanted a dog?"

Honoka smiled a little embarrassedly, a blush lighting up on her cheeks and a small giggle escaping her. She looked behind her, at the little fox in the crate, and turned back to Umi with her signature smile lighting up her face again.

"I did but! Look at this cute little guy!" She ran over to Umi and grabbed her by the shoulders, pushing her towards the crate as quickly as she could. Umi, for all her skill as a martial artist and former idol, barely managed to keep herself balanced against Honoka's forward force. "Isn't he just the most adorable thing!"

Umi looked down at the little creature—she had to admit, despite not really being an animal girl at all, the little fennec _was_ pretty cute. Though a little ridiculous looking in its proportions.

"…Do you even know how to take care of a fox?"

"Of course I do!" Honoka shouted at her excitedly, before deflating a little. "I mean… I could learn?"

Sighing, Umi turned around and pulled Honoka into a hug. Despite the uncomfortableness Umi still felt showing affection to her wife after so many years of them dating, she never liked seeing Honoka sad. Or, in this instance, demotivated.

"What I'm trying to say," Umi started, grabbing Honoka's chin and tilting it up to meet her eyes, "is that maybe we'd be better off getting something simple for a first pet, like a fish."

"But…" Honoka's eyes glanced past her briefly before meeting Umi's again, "I want one I can cuddle and play with… you can't do that with a fish."

"You can do that with a dog or a cat, though." Honoka pouted, glancing back at the fennec behind Umi. Umi sighed, looking back at the fennec herself. Why was she even bothering, she wondered. Honoka was going to get her way and she knew it.

"But I want him…" she heard Honoka say quietly, walking past Umi back up to the crate. "I know you can play with a dog and a cat, but—I want _him_."

"Her," Umi said, looking at the plate next to the crate. "It's a her, not a him."

"Then I want _her_."

Umi looked at her wife and had to resist another sigh. The look of determination that shined in Honoka's eyes, while a look Umi absolutely loved seeing, was the same look that she used to dread when younger. It was the same one she had when she convinced her and Kotori to climb that tree, when she quit the kendo club to become a school idol, when she asked Umi out and when she proposed to her years later. The look she had when she was determined to get what she wanted in whatever way it took.

"I'm gonna' call her Eli."

"…Eli?"

"Doesn't she look like an Eli? I always pictured Eli as being a kitsune, especially when she and Nozomi started dating."

Umi didn't even bother trying to argue it with Honoka, settling with giving her a small kiss, a resigned smile on her face.

"…Eli it is."


End file.
